


Feel

by fineh



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, a deleted scene if you will, so this is what i imagined happened after girl meets boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: As she stands in front of you, trying so hard not to cry you remember the moment when you stood back. You refuse to let her do the same.In which he knows how it feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to polishing this off. It's a short drabble based off one of my headcanons that I'll explain at the end. I hope you like it!

As she stands in front of you, trying so hard not to cry you remember the moment when you stood back. You refuse to let her do the same.

* * *

 

You weren’t there when she met him. No, you were doodling mindlessly in the quiet classroom that always been a sort of sanctuary for you. So when Riley and Maya burst into the room about ten minutes late, you don’t know that your universe has just shifted on its axis. There's no evidence of that yet, the evidence forgot to get off on the right stop. Maya is being her usual disruptive self and Riley, bless her soul, is trying to prove to her father that she’s nothing like him. Everything is nice and normal until he walks in, accompanied by a flurry of whispers and too many loving glances for a kid that’s been in the classroom that you rule supreme all of thirty seconds. You turn back to Riley’s dad who remains unconcerned so you decide to follow stride.

You weren’t there when she met him, but you were there when she fell for him in that dark library. You were there to watch the way she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. You watched the connection form all the while you couldn’t do anything about it or the nauseous feeling in your stomach. You watch the way her heart eyes morph into something deeper and meaningful than you could have anticipated. You might have secured your post as number one in her father’s class, but Lucas Friar just square danced his way into the only place that really counts, her heart.

The next night you bypass her window, instead going to her young but wise sibling's window. Auggie’s face is somber as he talks to you.

“I saw her face Farkle. I may be only this many,” he holds up a small hand, all five fingers splayed. “But I know what I saw. It’s the same mommy looks at daddy, the same way I look at Ava.” The same way you look at her, Auggie doesn’t say it but you both think it. “It’s hopeless.”

It sucks to hear that from Riley’s brother. To know that the girl you’ve loved since the first grade has left you for a prettier more masculine cowboy. It sucks that you’ve never had a claim on her in the first place.

You hand Super Spy Auggie his standard fee. He refuses to take it, pushing the candy back into your cold hand. Somehow, that makes it worse.

“I’m sorry Farkle.”

“Yeah,” you whisper, “so am I.” 

Little do you know it's going to get worse when she's ripped to shreds by a triangle that is really a silent quadrilateral.

* * *

 What you do know is, there's no stopping her. It's Maya. It's Lucas. She'll suffer, and she'll be glad to do it in silence.  God knows you did the same. So you stand there in the middle of the courtyard and let her make a choice, just like you once did. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Farkle how do you even know that, you weren't even there."
> 
> "Doesn't matter. What you're thinking is how you really feel."
> 
> So you know how in Texas Pt. 3 they have that flashback montage thing and they show Riley in GM Boy being super dreamy over Lucas and the only people there were Cory and Topanga. One of my headcanons is that Super Spy Auggie also saw and somehow told Farkle. That exchange of dialogue has stuck with and been bugging me forever so I wrote a random thing that I hope you somewhat enjoyed.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
